


Firsts

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Zelda prepares to the the First Hylian to be inducted among the Twili.





	

Zelda kept her composure, despite the apprehension in her stomach making her ill at ease.

She had arranged for this. She had fought against the captains of the guard, her advisers, and more. And she had won them over, albeit with great difficulty. Her wedding announcement to Midna was met with a resistance she had hoped they would have shown during Zant’s coup. But alas, Zelda had to accept the cards dealt to her.

She, as a queen, needed to show her political acumen if Hyrule was to prosper. Which, unfortunately, meant doing more than she would have preferred, had she the choice.

A political alliance with the Twili, who had begun to make their appearance known to the people of Hyrule after Zant’s downfall, was the first step. She had to ensure both hers and Midna’s people had the chance to reconcile, and hopefully, unite once more to render the past of the Interlopers completely buried.

In order to properly induct herself as a friend and ally to the Twili, Zelda was invited by Midna to their temporary dwellings as they settled themselves into the world of Light. It was one thing to be Midna’s spouse, it was another to be a ruler who hoped to bridge the cultures and histories of the Hylians and the Twili.

In front of a mirror, Zelda, along with a pair of giggling and blushing Twili girls, assisted her in the robes she was to wear. While Zelda was always one to err on the side of modesty and practicality, she failed to hide the embarrassment that seemed to travel over the exposed parts of her torso and leg. Her attire, as per the customs of the Twili, was to be that of the counterpart of her spouse.

While Zelda did not feel as naked as she initially thought she would, she still hoped that her time in it would not be long. It was surprisingly chilly in the Land of Twilight.

One of the two handmaidens, Chala, if Zelda had heard right, inquired, “Is it to Zelda Queen’s liking?”

Zelda had also overheard the young woman speaking with her counterpart, in Twili, that she had hoped that her time making the dress would be worth it. She was scared to death that Zelda would hate it. Granted, that’s what Zelda could interpret the girl saying, as Midna had taught her the Twili tongue in secret.

Zelda smiled warmly at the young lady and nodded. “It is lovely. Midna will be most pleased.”

Chala gasped as her eyes lit up with joy.

All three turned to see Midna enter into the room with little fanfare. Both servant girls bowed quickly. Zelda, looked down, almost embarrassed that she could not join the servants, as she was a guest and it was the custom to show deference and respect to the current Queen of the Twili.

Midna gestured for the servants to stand and smiled at them both before her gaze turned to Zelda. “Very nice. Chala, you have outdone yourself.”

Chala tried to keep her excitement in check. “Midna Queen is too kind.”

Midna nodded in acknowledgement. “Now, then. You both may take your leave. I wish to discuss something with my,” Zelda blinked at the word she used, but then remembered the different contexts of the words, “Queen-Bride In Unity.”

Both servants got to their feet, bowed once more, and scurried out.

When Midna was sure they were alone, her regal facade vanished and her smile grew both joyfully and mischievous.

“Sunshine… Zelda… you look fantastic!” she said as she quickly closed the difference and embraced the Hylian queen.

Zelda quickly wrapped her arms around Midna’s waist. Nevermind the red in her cheeks.

“I…I thank you, Midna,” she brushed a few locks of hair back behind her ear. “I was unsure if me dressing as one of the Twili was an offense or no. I had received conflicting accounts from your family. However, I deemed it necessary for me to dress accordingly. After all, your people will become my people as well when we are united.”

Midna leaned down and kissed Zelda on her forehead, just below the golden circlet she wore.

“The fact that you have chosen to acclimate to our customs is an honor enough,” Midna said with a smile as she cupped Zelda’s cheeks, “And I have to say… even in black, you look radiant.”

Zelda blushed even further and she hugged herself against Midna’s body, taking in the scents of the one she was to be joined with. The one who made her happy.

“Midna,” Zelda whispered into her collarbone,“I thank you so much for everything.”

“And I you,” Midna returned as her arms encircled the Hylian Queen.

“So, then,” Zelda inquired as she took a step back, with both of Midna’s hands in her own, “shall we join the first celebration of our union?”

Midna smiled again, brough Zelda’s dainty hands to her lips, kissed them and answered, “as you wish.”


End file.
